Mirisa (Bloodmoon)
Mirisa is a Redguard monk and a member of the Imperial Cult. Background Before going missing, Mirisa was in a relationship with Jeleen. Mirisa set out on a mission to teach the warriors of Thirsk about the Imperial Cult and how drinking mead is a sin. Erich the Unworthy was angered by this statement and in his rage he knocked her unconscious. She then awoke in his chambers, which by the time the Nerevarine reaches her, was over three weeks ago. Since that time she said Erich would come taunt and beat her everyday, and all she was given to eat and drink was mead. Interactions The Missing Missionary Speaking to Jeleen about Mirisa will activate this quest. He will send the Nerevarine to Thirsk in the northern area of Solstheim in search for her. Asking most members about Mirisa will have direct them to Erich. Erich will act as though he knows nothing when spoken too. Mirisa is upstairs behind a level 50 locked door. Erich carries the key to this door which can pickpocketed from him or looted off his corpse. If The Mead Hall Massacre has begun, she will instead be in the cave of Solvjord. Upon rescuing her she will need to be guided back to Fort Frostmoth. It should be noted that she will attack any enemy in sight and is quite weak, often resulting in her being killed. If she is returned alive, she and Jeleen will be reunited. She can then become a merchant and buys potions and ingredients If she is rescued but killed before reaching Fort Frostmoth, there will still be a reward though Jeleen will commit suicide in his grief. Dialogue The Missing Missionary "Please, stranger, help me! I'm being '''held prisoner' by that disgusting Nord, Erich! I came to the mead hall to preach the way of the Nine Divines, and this is how I was repaid!"'' :Erich the Unworthy "I...I don't even want to hear his name. That pig put me through hell!" :Mirisa never returned "Erich has had me locked in his room every day! I could have escaped a couple of times, but I was afraid he would kill me if I got caught! Please, you have to get me out of here!" :held prisoner "We must '''travel together' back to the Imperial Cult Shrine at Fort Frostmoth!"'' ::travel together "Will you escort me back to the Imperial Cult Shrine at Fort Frostmoth?" :::Follow me. "Let's go, ! You lead on, and I'll follow you back to the Imperial Cult Shrine at Fort Frostmoth!" :::Wait here. "All right, . I'll wait right here." (At Fort Frostmoth) "My thanks for escorting me back to the Imperial Cult Shrine. If you haven't already, make sure you talk to Jeleen. He'll want to reward you for your duty." :held prisoner "I am a prisoner no longer, thanks to you!" :travel together "I am already safe and sound here at the shrine, Warrior, but thank you for your concern." Appearances * uk:Міріса (Bloodmoon) ru:Мириса (Bloodmoon) Category:Bloodmoon: Thirsk Category:Bloodmoon: Fort Frostmoth Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Followers Category:Bloodmoon: Merchants Category:Bloodmoon: Imperial Cult Members